


Halloween 10 Day Ereri Countdown

by alexspacesout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Halloween, Kisses, M/M, Short, ereri, halloween countdown, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Halloween-based AU/drabble every day counting down to Halloween, ending with a mini Halloween fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 Days: Apple Bobbing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect these to be very long but hopefully enjoyable. It's more to spark ideas and leave it to the imagination than be a full self-explanatory story. Sorry if that's what you're looking for, but you can still enjoy the fluff ;D

Eren gets shoved roughly towards the front of the crowd where a large bin of water stands waiting, small circular red objects floating in it.  _Balls...? Wait, no...apples?_ Eren's alcohol-numbed brain struggles to grasp the world surrounding him, in other words the college party he had decided to attend with his friends.

 

A second person gets shoved to the bin beside Eren and nearly falls in with the force that they go flying forward with. Out of the corner of his eye Eren watches as they steady themselves on the sides of the water bin. A sudden shrill whistle cuts through the air and silences the steady roar of college students.

 

Almost on cue the mass of bodies pushes out and leaves a nearly perfect circle around the two boys. Before Eren has enough time to comprehend his current predicament, an un-identifiable voice shouts out "GO!" and Eren submerges his head in the water.

 

He shivers with the sudden cold of the water but keeps his head under and mouth open. He weaves through the water blindly, hoping to catch an apple in his mouth. Multiple apples bump past him but not a single apple finds its way close enough to his mouth. Just as Eren is about to close his mouth around an apple  _finally,_ someone grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him out of the water.

 

Eren stumbles backwards and nearly falls on his butt, the hair in his eyes limiting his field of view. He faintly registers the cheering around him as his right arm is forced roughly above his head. Eren blinks with eyes similar to those of a deer caught in headlights, absolutely lost.

 

A few people roughly pat him on the back or throw a playful punch his way, while Eren struggles to understand what just happened. Someone grabs Eren's hand and tugs him away from the cheering crowd to the farthest corner, away from peering eyes.

 

Once in the corner, Eren collapses against the wall and nearly passes out from motion sickness. Firm arms grab him and set him upright, leaning against the wall. Eren's blurry eyes focus on a cold but concerned face inches from his.

 

"What did I tell you about drinking too much?" The voice registers as familiar but gets no further in the foggy mess of Eren's head.

 

"Youuuoouu...wwwhhuuutthh?" With Eren's speech impaired, he fails to communicate with the familiar stranger cornering him.

 

The man sighs and puts his arm around Eren's back and under his arm to support him as they make their way to the door. The party continues loudly behind them, the one-time apple bobbing champion forgotten.

 

~~~

 

As soon as Eren's head hits the pillow, still in his regular clothes, he falls asleep in a drunken stupor. Levi sighs and runs his hand through his hair, smirking softly. He knew it would be an interesting night with Eren, but this was far more than what he had expected. Before the party he took the time to remind Eren not to drink too much to avoid a hangover and to stay as far from the apple bobbing as possible.

 

Apple bobbing, as Levi had learned with experience, is something that must be avoided at all costs at a college party. Levi had thought the goal of the game was to get as many apples as possible, however, it wasn't until Levi returned that night that he knew otherwise. While he had been focusing on the apples, the party-goers had taken the opportunity to pants him and take pictures of him in his underwear.

 

The pictures were posted all over every platform of social media that night and Levi was utterly embarrassed throughout the following weeks.  _Speaking of pictures..._  

 

Levi pulls his phone out and scrolls through Instagram. Not five seconds after starting he already finds a picture of Eren with his grey boxers bent over the metal tub of water. Levi suppresses a laugh and saves the photo, leaving a like before moving onto the next one.

 

Knowing how angry and flustered Eren will be when he finds out, Levi relishes the moment. What can he say, anyways? College parties are weird, man.

 

Levi finally sets his phone down and places a gentle kiss on Eren's cheek. He snuggles his way under the covers and takes his boyfriend into his arms, soaking up his warmth as he falls asleep.


	2. 9 Days: Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild cursing at the end, nothing to really worry about. I find this one more organized than the previous, just so ya know. Enjoy :D

Levi has an iron grip on Eren's forearm as they work their way slowly forward through the maze. Eren had paid for the tickets only moments before and already they were shoved into this horrifying new reality.

Levi's eyes darted around quickly in the darkness, searching for something to settle on and ease his worry. There's something about absolute darkness that shakes Levi to the core; however, Eren seems unaffected as he gently strokes Levi's hands in a soothing manner. Just as he begins to relax, Levi bumps into something and leaps into Eren's arms- literally. 

Eren nearly drops Levi with the sudden surprise weight but manages to hang on. Levi's breathing slowly evens out as Eren whispers sweet nothings in his ear. 

Still in the absolute darkness, Eren slowly lowers Levi onto his feet and makes sure he keeps his hand in his as reassurance that he wouldn't leave him.

 

The couple slowly takes a few steps forward with Eren leading the way, one arm out to try to feel his way around. His hand brushes something warm and furry but he pays it no mind, assuming it's another lame prop.

 

Or at least until Levi shrieked like a little girl and flung himself onto Eren's back. The hold Levi gets around Eren suggests that he regularly climbs people like trees...though that's not far from the truth, with the size Levi is compared to everyone else, when he wants to give him a kiss...

 

Eren doesn't realize that he had said it out loud until he gets a quick smack to the back of his head. He chuckles softly, knowing that Levi isn't truly offended with the off-hand height comment; it's become a regular occurrence in their relationship. 

 

The two are quickly blinded by a strobe light as they round a corner and approach the first scare of the maze. It takes their eyes a bit to adjust to the stark difference between light and dark. Eren is the first to see the scene in all its glory.

 

A man in a straight jacket sits on an empty cot, his feet tied to the legs and his arms wrapped around the front of his chest and secured in the back. He rocks slowly back and forth, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Eren perceives it as creepy more than anything, Levi too petrified (petra-fied) to react. Slowly the silent murmuring turns into a steady stream of nonsense pouring from his mouth. Before they get a chance to hear his full insanity, Levi drags them away and down the next corridor, eager to get out.

 

In fact, he was so eager to get out that he pulled Eren past every other scene, only pausing to duck under the fake spider webs with a tiny squeal. Eren was only mildly disappointed to be missing the haunted house, he would much rather see his stoic boyfriend turn scaredy cat and squeal like a little girl.

 

They finally burst through the door at the end, Levi panting and Eren laughing. Right before they reached the door the sound of a chainsaw being revved up reached their ears. Without taking the time to see where it was coming from, Levi straight out bolted to the door, dragging Eren behind him. Eren could swear that he heard Levi screech the whole time over the sound of the chainsaw, but Levi wouldn't clarify the fact.

 

"You tell NO ONE of this, you hear?!" Levi practically yells at Eren who is still laughing, hands on knees. Eren simply nods and gives Levi a small peck.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Eren snakes his arm around Levi's waist and pulls him in for a deeper kiss, or at least appearing to. Inches away from his tempting lips, Eren slithers his hand quickly across Levi's shoulder and causes him to squeal in terror and lunge forward into Eren's waiting embrace.

 

"Asshole..." Levi whimpers into Eren's shirt as they both shake with gentle laughter.


	3. 8 Days: Pumpkin Carving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: their relationship is not abusive nor is it unhealthy, the teasing and play-fighting you see occur is all for fun and they are both aware of each other's limits.

"How about this one?" Eren practically slams a massive pumpkin down in front of the judgmental midget.

 

"Too orange." Levi keeps it short and to the point, immediately returning to his book. Eren sighs and returns the pumpkin to the wooden crate. Not many pumpkins are left untouched, sending Eren on a lengthy journey to the field in search of the perfect pumpkin.

 

~~~

 

"Eren, come on already." Levi waits in the door frame impatiently as Eren removes the pumpkins from the trunk of the car. His own pumpkin sits comfortably in the crook of his arm, Levi's pumpkin giving him trouble as he struggles to lift it. Eren gets it airborne for a millisecond with a shout of joy before diving to the ground, pumpkin first.

 

They hit the ground with a hollow  _thud,_ Eren rolling to the side with a groan. He had landed directly on the pumpkin, knocking all the wind out of him and crushing his hand under the weight.

 

Levi, being the sadistic little troll he is, stays rooted in the doorway and chuckles at Eren's struggle. Eren raises his gaze to glare at Levi, yet can't help but smile when he sees Levi's shoulders shaking lightly and a smirk gracing his lips.

 

It took 20 minutes and a lot of grunting to finally get the pumpkin inside the house and onto the table, Levi standing on the sidelines the whole time. Eren slumps into his chair and pouts quietly, cradling his aching hand. Levi takes a seat next to Eren and coaxes him into letting him take a look at his hand.

 

Despite his cold and harsh demeanor, Levi's touch is soft and gentle as he examines Eren's hand. After about a minute he determines that Eren will survive and returns to his usual exterior. 

 

Levi swivels in his chair to face the giant pumpkin towering over his head by at least a foot, if not more. Eren eyes his pumpkin, absolutely dwarfed by Levi's prized fruit. He sits quietly as Levi shuffles through the drawer below the counter for a carving knife for the each of us. After a bit of rummaging, he comes up with two knives; one in each hand.

 

Eren can't help but be slightly intimidated; the gleam in Levi's eyes suggests that he could do much more than carve a pumpkin with his knife. However, Levi is careful to hand the knife to Eren handle-first to avoid any slip-ups.

 

No words exchanged, they both set course with carving their pumpkins. Well...they did.

 

"Hey Eren." Eren pauses carving out the pumpkin's left eye to look at Levi. Rather than seeing his steel grey eyes, Eren is met with a cold and wet handful of...pumpkin guts?

 

"Pphhhglggghgpphhh...ugh, Levi, what was that for?!" Eren wipes the slimy mess off of his face and scrapes the nasty taste off his tongue. A few seconds pass with no response, Levi too preoccupied with his villainous laughter.

 

Eren, absolutely fed-up with Levi's crap, grabs a large handful of pumpkin guts and hurls it at him. Silence follows as Levi's laughter stops abruptly, pumpkin now occupying his mouth. Levi menacingly glares at Eren as he lets the goop fall out of his mouth and onto the floor with a nasty  _plop._

 

"Oh, it's on." Suddenly the kitchen becomes a blurry mess of flying pumpkin guts and flailing limbs. Somewhere along the way, Levi ended up on top of Eren with his legs on either side, faces inches apart. Eren's face flushes when he realizes their close proximity, but neither moves an inch.

 

Eren decides to make the first move and leans upward to try to meet Levi's lips. Rather then reaching his destination, a handful of pumpkin guts gets smashed in his face with a wicked cackle.

 

"Better luck next time, Jaeger."


	4. 7 Days: Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really has no plot, I just wanted to picture a bunch of cute and cheesy costume ideas for Eren and Levi to do XD As you read the costume ideas, pause and take a moment to picture them. Believe me, it's much better that way.

"Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum!" Eren bolted upright and locked his brilliant and eager eyes with Levi's steely indifferent gaze.

 

"No." Eren could tell by the tone of his voice that there would be no room for compromise. He settles down and back into the couch once again to continue scrolling through whatever webpage he's finding his ridiculous ideas on. Levi leaves his eyes on Eren for a few seconds longer before returning his gaze back to the TV for the evening news.

 

"Oh oh oh! You could be a surgeon and I could be your patient!" Eren leans forward on his hands to get closer to Levi, hoping that the action would amplify his pleading eyes. To his dismay, Levi shakes his head as he takes a sip from his cup of tea, keeping his gaze forward.

 

However, Eren would not be deterred. The room is silent for a few minutes, aside from the low drone of the TV, as Eren gathers all of the necessary information. List in hand, Eren rises from his comfortable spot next to Levi to stand in between him and the TV, assuring that he would get all of the attention.

 

He then takes a deep breathe and launches into a list of costumes, making sure that Levi has no place to interject. 

 

"Peanut butter and jelly, jailbird and cop, eggs and bacon, Dorothy and Toto, Beauty and the Beast, ketchup and mustard, Mario and Luigi, Cookie Monster and cookie, a dalmatian and a fire-fighter..." Eren is beginning to run out of breath, yet he continues to push on. "...Adam and Eve, Miley Cyrus and foam finger..."

 

"WOAH, Eren, stop." Levi stands suddenly, placing his cup on the coffee table. "That'e enough Eren. Really? Miley Cyrus and the _foam finger??_ Sometimes I wonder about you..." Levi grows silent for a moment as he stares at Eren.

 

"But.." Eren begins but gets cut-off by Levi.

 

"Besides, I already got our costumes." Eren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Levi _despises_ Halloween, with all the disgustingly sweet candy and rude little kiddies knocking on our door and 'intruding' on our privacy. Who woulda thought that he would be the one getting our costumes?

 

"Here you go." Levi, already back from the bedroom, shoves a large bag into a bewildered Eren's hands. "And hurry up, we'll be late for the party."

 

~~

 

"AND THE WINNERS OF THE COSTUME CONTEST ARE LEVI AND EREN, GET ON UP HERE!" 

 

Eren, blushing madly, waddles his way up to the stage with a blank-slate Levi in tow. They take their place in the middle of the stage awkwardly in front of the silent crowd.

 

"HA, GAY!" Eren recognizes the voice to be Hanji's,  one half of Levi's 'friends' list.

 

The crowd chuckles as they begin to understand the costumes. Both Eren and Levi's costumes have a USB in the front and a USB port in the back to match; the clever idea entirely constructed by Levi.

 

What can he say? There's nothing better than couples costumes for Halloween, right?


	5. 6 Days: Trick or Treaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...just...*sigh* sometimes I wonder about myself...oh well, I personally found this quite entertaining to write, I hope you guys find it just as entertaining XD Enjoy!
> 
> Warning- Some minor sexy innuendo stuff at the end, I don't think it's quite enough to rate mature but just so you know.

The consistent knocking on the door drives Levi out of his comfortable position and up towards the bedroom.

 

"EREN! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" Completely forgetting that it's Halloween, Levi plops down in the middle of the shared bed and reaches for his book on the nightstand. He flips through the pages quickly, having finished the book the night before but wanting to review some parts of it.

 

He looks up as Eren sits down at the end of the bed, a ridiculous Halloween-themed sweater on. For whatever reason, Eren treats Halloween attire like Christmas attire: ugly sweaters for everyone. He even got Levi one depicting a little kitten peaking out of a pumpkin with a bunch of leaves scattered around on the sleeves and the back. Of course, he refuses to wear it.

 

"Levi." Eren curves the end of the word upwards to make it sound like a question, although Levi is aware that Eren already knows the answer to it. "Did you forget that it's Halloween?" Eren smirks lightly as Levi pouts in response, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Eren.

 

Eren sighs and stands, headed to the closet. "Here, I'll get you your sweater..."

 

Levi's head shoots up at the word 'sweater.' "NO! I mean- uh- no, it's fine, I'll just...uh, wear my costume." Levi quickly stands and brushes past Eren to the closet before he can comment on his panicky reaction.

 

Levi shuffles through the clothing until he hears the door shut behind Eren as he heads downstairs to meet more trick-or-treaters. Levi had told Eren that his costume was a surprise and he wouldn't get to see until Halloween. However, now that the time has arrived Levi realizes that he never thought about it or gotten anything that could really be considered a costume.

 

Time is of the essence as he scrambles around the bedroom, searching for anything that could pass for a costume. Just as he begins to lift the mattress he slams it back down as a light bulb goes off in his head.

 

He rummages through the boxes in the back of the closet and grabs a few clothes hanging above his head to toss on the bed. After arranging it appropriately, Levi nods with a small grunt of satisfaction.

 

~~

 

"LEVI! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR!" Eren shouts from the kitchen as he fills up another bowl with candy. Levi, just having finished put his costume on, rushes down the stairs and grabs the candy bowl beside the door. With little hesitation he yanks the door open...then slams it shut.

 

Eren comes in the room seconds after he hears the door shut with a fresh bowl of candy in hand. Well, it was in his hand, until he caught sight of Levi's costume and dropped it to the ground. Eren's jaw nearly drops to the floor as he stares at Levi's interesting choice of a costume.

 

Levi, still facing the door, turns slowly to let Eren get a full look at his 'carefully chosen' costume. Levi had dug up his old black kitten ears that he had gotten years ago for...uh...reasons...and paired it with a skin-tight black turtle neck and-

 

"PANTIES?!" Eren's face flushes dark for two reasons. One being that Levi looks really hot and two being that he realized that Levi had opened the door with them on.

 

Eren opens his mouth to scold him but gets silenced by Levi's mouth suddenly covering his. Trick-or-treaters and candy forgotten, the two make their way quickly to the bedroom.

 

It's not until the next day when Eren asks what that was about. Levi admits that he really didn't want to have to deal with those  _little brats..._ and that he just really wanted some of Eren's candy. Which, he adds, is the only candy he has a sweet tooth for.


	6. 5 Days: Apple Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just knew I couldn't write a bunch of chapters without having a joke about Levi's height somewhere in it. Hope you enjoy! XD

"Ugh...uuurrrgghhh..." Levi extends his arms and legs as far as possible and still can't quite reach his goal. Eren suddenly appears over his shoulder and leans forward to grab the apple that Levi had had his eyes on. Levi growls at Eren as he watches him take big bite out of the absolutely perfect red apple.

 

If that wasn't enough, Eren takes care to chew as slowly and meticulously as humanly possible, inches from Levi's face. Levi would've kicked him between the legs right then and there if he wasn't the one paying for the apples. He decides to make up for it by picking an extra few pounds of apples to make him cough up some more money.

 

Levi would've paid, naturally, however Eren had insisted that he wanted to cover this special outing. It's a week before Halloween and six days until their Halloween party. Somehow a rumor had gotten out that Eren and Levi were hosting a party. Eren, being the secret sweetheart he is, couldn't turn them away. Therefore the two got stuck throwing together a party.

 

It was Levi's brilliant idea to make caramel apples, but Eren refused to unless they were picked himself. Most people assume Levi is the obsessive control freak, however Eren generally takes that role. The only thing that Levi truly obsesses over is cleanliness (obviously).

 

Eren stays where he is as Levi moves to the next tree down the row to look for another apple. After scanning the tree, Levi sets his sights on a bright red apple at the very top of the tree. He tip toes his way through the rotten apples on the ground and begins to shimmy up the tree trunk.

 

Eren continues to stand off to the side, munching on his apple while watching Levi struggle for the perfect apple. Levi makes it nearly halfway when the branch that his foot had been on breaks. The majority of his weight had been on the one branch, therefore when it breaks his whole body slams against the tree. His hands struggle to get a firm grip on the sole branch keeping him aloft. 

 

He swings back and forth, trying to get his feet on another branch around the side of the tree. Eren chuckles to himself, picturing Levi as a monkey after his banana. 

 

Levi finally lands on the branch and twists his body around until he's leaning against the trunk. The apple hangs temptingly only a few feet from Levi's precarious perch. Step by step, Levi eases himself away from the steady, trustworthy tree trunk and onto the thin branch in mid-air.

 

As he gets to the end, it begins to bend with his weight. Levi senses that the branch isn't going to hold him up for much longer, so as a desperate last attempt he leaps towards the apple. His fingers brush against it before he free-falls to the ground.

 

He lands roughly on his butt, the apple still clinging to the tree. Levi follows the sound of laughter to see Eren standing while holding his stomach, apple half-eaten on the ground next to him. It almost looks like tears are streaming down his face as his laughter intensifies with Levi's glare.

 

Eren stumbles his way past Levi and easily reaches up to the perfect apple Levi had been after to pluck it off. He tosses it to Levi with a wink and goes searching for the apple basket he had left on the ground somewhere in the last row still chuckling. Levi follows Eren with his shoulders slumped in disappointment, he had been  _this_ close to getting the apple all by himself, but then stupid Eren had to swoop in to "save the day".

 

 _Oh well, maybe next time..._ Levi murmurs to himself as he takes a bite out of his apple.


	7. 4 Days: Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't real gore, it's mock-gore (like spaghetti and ketchup, stuff like that). Even then not much of it. Really, this is just a funny little fluff thingy.

"Good god, Eren, stop it!" Levi covers his face in disgust to block the horrid sight in front of him. Eren chuckles and continues to satisfy his savage appetite at the table.

 

It's after the Halloween party and Eren and Levi are the only ones left. The way it was left, it appears as though everyone left in a hurry to clear space for a tornado to rip through. The last person left only minutes ago and Levi was preparing to clean up; or he was until Eren began to help in an unexpected way.

 

There was a table that the two took careful hours to create, modeling a dead human body with all of its innards pouring out. Spaghetti took the place of the guts, gummy worms for the brain, cheese for the teeth, bread for the bones and ketchup for blood. It's not too gross when you look at it as a whole and eat individual things at a time. However, Eren decided to dive right in and combined nearly everything edible into one big sandwich-type-thing.

 

Now he sits across from Levi, taking large mouthfuls at a time while maintaining eye contact with Levi. He had tried to hold it for as long as possible, but Levi found it difficult to watch the 'blood' pour out the corners of Eren's mouth as he chewed happily on an innocent victim's brain.

 

Rather than watching the show, Levi decides to grab a broom and dustpan and begin sweeping up the garbage. He spent a few minutes doing so, only stopping when Eren calls his name.

 

"What Eren? We have to get this cleaned up before we go to bed so I just really want to get it...done- Eren, what the hell?!"

 

A large handful of spaghetti sits carefully balanced on Eren's head with a few gummy worms sticking out and ketchup dripping onto the floor. Eren walks with a stagger, his arms out and jaw dropped to release a gruesome moan as he makes his way towards Levi. He's nearly on top of Levi by the time he retreats.

 

Eren knew too well that Levi wouldn't go anywhere near the mess he had made, but was rather surprised with how long he held out. Levi immediately grabs a mop and loops back around behind Eren to launch a secret attack on his head.

 

He had already expected it, none the less Eren is surprised when the mop lands on his head and blocks his vision as Levi begins to scrub the mess away. Eren pictures Levi standing five feet away with his arms fully extended to get as far away from him as possible while still cleaning it up.

 

By the time Levi lets Eren go, his head is nearly rubbed raw with the intensity Levi used to scrub his scalp. Ignoring the rest of the mess, Eren trudges to the bedroom and gets ready for bed, plotting something to get Levi back.

 

~~

 

"Ugh, my back is so sore..." Levi moans as he slips his bunny slippers off and tugs the covers up to climb under them. Eren muffles his laughter in his pillow, keeping his head turned away to prevent Levi from seeing it.

 

"Goodni-TITAN ALMIGHTY WHAT THE-  _EREN!_ " Eren, unable to keep his laughter silent any longer, bursts out laughing while turning to catch Levi's expression. But, rather than seeing Levis disgusted face, he's met with a pillow in the face.

 

"Really?! Spaghetti  _under my pillow?!_ " Eren responds with a pillow in Levi's face and suddenly the room is the battleground for the biggest pillow fight in history.

 

In fact, it went down as the "Halloween '13 Pillow Massacre." All because of a little bit of bloody guts...sometimes Levi questions his reasoning for doing certain things in life...although he can't hide how much he secretly looks forward to it every year. Who wouldn't want a chance to hit Eren over the head with a pillow?


	8. 3 Days: Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't seem all that Halloween-y but it's certainly fluffy, so there's that. Enjoy the heart-warming cuddles ;D

"Eren! Where are you?" It's the third time Levi had called out to him since entering the apartment upon arriving home from work. Typically Eren is eagerly waiting by the door him to come home to shower him in kisses, however today Levi is met with an empty and silent hallway.

 

Concerned, Levi hangs his coat up on the wall and unravels his scarf as he heads to the living room. The room looks empty and unchanged since this morning, suggesting that no one had been in there all day. Skipping the kitchen, Levi heads to the bedroom; knowing too well how much Eren tries to avoid the kitchen due to a flour incident a few months ago.

 

He gets to the end of the short hallway and nudges the door open slightly to see Eren sprawled across the bed groaning, candy wrappers littering the floor and every inch of the bed. Levi facepalms at the idiotic sight. Before he left for work, Levi took care to remind Eren not too touch the candy, that it would be for the little brats when they came to the door. Apparently he had either forgotten or didn't care, but it's evident that he was beginning to regret it.

 

Levi lets him suffer a little more before clearing his throat to announce his presence. Eren acknowledges him with an even louder groan as he flops onto his belly.

 

"I don't feel too good..."  Eren's voice comes out muffled by the blankets he has his face buried in. The candy wrappers rustle lightly as Levi takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

 

"Don't come complaining to me, I had told you not to get into the candy. Look what happened when you didn't listen to me. You know, ne-"

 

"UUUUGGGGHHHH." Eren loudly interrupts Levi and dramatically throws his arm over the side of the bed so his fingers are trailing through the wrappers on the floor.

 

Levi, still stubborn in his ways, simply stand with a small 'tch' and leaves the room.

 

However, not minutes later, he re-appears guiltily, feeling bad for ignoring him. Or, he was until he saw Eren passed out and hanging halfway off the bed. It looked as though he was trying to crawl out of bed to get to Levi but gave up halfway through the first step of the journey.

 

Without hesitation, Levi wraps his arms around Eren's middle and heaves him up onto the bed. Once he's settled, Levi takes to gathering up all of the wrappers and putting them in the tiny garbage can in the corner. It fills nearly all the way to the top by the time he finishes cleaning only the bed.

 

It takes two more bags to clear the room of candy wrappers, but Levi feels much better after the pesky trash is removed. Finally, he's able to just focus on Eren and making him feel better.

 

With a lot of shuffling and huffing, he manages to get Eren tucked in under the covers. He checks his temperature, just for extra precaution, then leaves a glass of water and Tylenol on the bedside table.

 

As he heads out the door, prepared to turn the switch off, he changes his mind and re-routes his course back into the bedroom and into bed beside Eren.

 

Levi snuggles up to Eren so they're like two peas in a pod and drifts off into sleep, dreaming of dancing candy and pumpkins in his head.


	9. 2 Days: Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore. It's turning into mindless fluff XD Enjoy!

"LEVI, LEVI WAKE UP!" Eren's whispered screams awoke Levi from his sleep, drawing a yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"What do you want, Eren?" Levi's voice is still husky from sleep and soothes Eren slightly. 

 

"I heard something, something odd... like scratching." Eren lowers his voice and curls up into Levi's arms. Levi squeezes him gently closer, his dazed and tired brain lagging behind with his unusual signs of affection.

 

He gentle pushes Eren's hair behind his ear and kisses his forehead softly, keeping his arms protectively around Eren. "It's okay now, I have you..." He whispers sweet nothings into Eren's ear in attempt to put him back asleep.

 

It seems to be working for a while, Eren nearly falls asleep before the scratching sound appears again, startling both of them semi-awake. Levi blinks groggily in the darkness, trying to steady his eyes on something until his vision clears up better. He blinks a few times until the outline of the wardrobe turns into the full thing in front of his eyes.

 

He scans the room wearily, hugging Eren tightly to his chest. The scratching stops and the room falls silent, apart from their steady breathing in unison. Five minutes pass and they finally decide that they were simply hearing things. The both of them at this point were desperate to fall asleep and return to their dreams.

 

They slide back down under the blankets and lay on their sides, face to face. Once upon a time Eren would spoon Levi, but eventually Levi grew tired of not feeling protective enough (he's far too small to be able to spoon Eren.) This way they can both watch each other until sleep takes over.

 

The scratching starts up again, this time even louder than before. Levi nearly jumps out of his skin when it begins, Eren bolts straight up into a sitting position. Their breathing ragged, the two stare at the door as the scratching continues. Before the scratching was rather indistinct and could've come from anywhere; however this time it was rather obvious that it was coming from behind the bedroom door.

 

Even with waiting a few minutes, the scratching still doesn't stop. Reluctantly, Levi climbs out of bed and into his slippers, not allowing his feet to touch the ice-cold floor. Eren eases himself slowly out of bed and tip-toes behind Levi. As an after-thought, Eren grabs a pillow for protection.

 

Levi silently mouths  _one, two... "_ THREE!" Levi flings the door open and snaps to a defensive karate-like position, Eren raises the pillow above his head, prepared to bring it down on the monster's head.

 

Eren keeps his eyes squeezed tightly shut, or he did until Levi began to chuckle. Curiously, Eren opens his eyes and realizes why he had began to chuckle.

 

At their feet, just outside of the door, sits their new kitten Buttons. They had gotten him only a few days and ago and are still adjusting to having a pet in the house. Levi scoops the kitten up into his arms and brings him to the bed. 

 

Eren peels back the covers and climbs in, holding it up for Levi to follow along with the kitten. He places it between them and watches as it circles twice before curling into a small ball between them and falls asleep. Levi smirks softly at Eren and he sticks his tongue out in response; knowing all too well that Levi would not stop pestering him for the next month (if he's lucky enough for it to only be that long) for being a scaredy-cat.

 

Oh well, that's what you get with Levi, but of course Eren loves him just the way he is.


	10. 1 Day: Sexy Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things about this:  
> First, this does not have any actual 'sexy costume' mature stuff, it's really just Eren desperately trying to get Levi to wear something sexy to match his own costume.  
> Second, this is the last mini-drabble thingy! Tomorrow is finally the full fanfic! Get hyped because guess what will be coming next: horror movies...dun dun DUN. It'll be based off an idea I had written in one of my other works and will finally be written as a full fanfic ;) (you're welcome)  
> Enjoy!

Eren grows frantic with every negative response he receives from Levi.

 

"Sexy police officer?"

 

"No."

 

"Sexy doctor?"

 

"No."

 

"Sexy devil?"

 

"No."

 

Eren's beginning to panic, soon his ideas become a jumbled desperate attempt to get what he wants.

 

"Sexy flower! Baby! Teacher?! ANYTHING?!" 

 

"No, definitely not, no, and no." Levi sips casually from his cup of tea and crosses his legs. "Is that all?"

 

Eren hangs his head in disappointment and trudges across the kitchen, silently admitting defeat. He had started out trying to convince Levi to be the sexy peanut butter to his sexy jelly, but he easily turned him away. It eventually escalated into absolutely anything sexy, but the answer was always no.

 

Sighing, Eren throws on his costume and plops on the bed to wait out the long coming hours until they could finally leave for the Halloween party at Hanj's.

 

~~

 

Eren startles awake, never even aware of falling asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he wanders out of the bedroom and into the living room to let Levi know that it was time to leave.

 

But the Levi he finds is not the Levi he expected. He knew that he certainly would not be doing anything sexy, but he honestly didn't expect to do anything period. But rather than a boring grey-sweater bearing Levi, he found a pastel goth Levi carefully putting flowers in his hair.

 

Eren stood gaping at Levi long enough to make them to the party, and even after returning home he still couldn't comprehend Levi's new look. Not just because it's very different than regular Levi, but because it looks so darn  _good_ on him. If Eren had his way, Levi would be dressing up every day of the year. However, as expected, Levi turns him down...although there are still a few  _special occasions..._ _  
_


	11. Happy Halloween! Mini-Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The full story thingy is here! Hope you enjoy this, it's from Eren's POV. Sorry it's a bit late in the night, I've been busy with Halloween it ya know what I mean.

(This is the original idea, it was altered slightly when I wrote it out, but it's a good way to get a proper overview)

 

Imagine: Levi and Eren are both horror movie fanatics who regularly attend horror movie screenings and are well versed in the realm of terror. They both attend a really big horror movie film fest known around the country and it is absolutely packed, shoulder to shoulder. They both attended alone, as per usual, being that Armin is too scared for Eren's horror and Hanji is typically busy at a some sort of science convention. By chance, they end up in seats beside each other and try their best to keep to themselves with their arms tucked in and eyes forward. Gradually, throughout the screenings of the movies, they both relax and ease their tense positions. Eventually they grow oblivious to the people around them, including each other, as they are soaked up in the story. A sudden jump-scare startles the both of them and they instantly latch onto each other. It's a few minutes before they untangle themselves, the scare over and their consciousness returning. They avoid eye contact and shift away from each other to try to avoid the awkwardness. The night continues and more and more jump scares continue to appear and at each one they immediately grab for each other. It reaches the point where Levi grabs onto Eren's arm and Eren buries his head in Levi's shoulder without caring about who the other is or their story; they both desperately want some kind of comfort and shelter from the sheer horror unfolding on the screen. Of course, they came for the horror, but that doesn't mean either of them are immune. As the last movie comes to an end, Eren and Levi remain in their seats as everyone rises around them. Levi is practically on Eren's lap, the two of them holding hands and Levi's head hidden in the bend of Eren's neck. No words are exchanged at any point, but they reach a mutual agreement to do this more often.

 

(Start of fanfic)

 

     "Excuse me, oh, excuse me, sorry, excuse me...oof!" I fall roughly into a folding chair and nearly get sandwiched inside as it starts to re-fold. I manage to wriggle my way out into a more acceptable position just as another man takes a seat beside me. I lean on the chair in front of me and attempt to stand to get to the spot I originally had my eye set on at the end of the row. However, someone steps in front of me and takes a seat heavily, blocking my escape route. I prepare to plop back down in my chair but freeze when I notice a gap between my seat and the next. I eye it curiously, trying to decide if I can fit through there.  _Maybe if I go on my tip-toes..._

 

Deciding that anything that happens there is preferable over being smothered by the big guy next to me, I wriggle my way through the small opening and into the next rough. With a sigh of relief, I make it through alive and unharmed. This row is emptier than the one before, people pouring into the front and slowly filling it up to the back. 

 

      I half-sprint and half-walk to the very end of the row all the way to the left, closest to the exit. Someone slides into the last seat of the row, but I manage to just barely squeeze into the one adjacent.

 

     I settle down contentedly and pull out my phone, well-aware of the lengthy period of time set aside before the start of the movie showings. Immediately I text Armin to let him know I arrived safely, mindful of Armin's tendency to worry. Within seconds he texts back.

 

      _Armin:_ Good, see any of your buddies?

 

      _Eren:_ No, idk where they r _  
_

     _Armin:_ What have I told you about using proper grammar!

 

     _Eren:_ :P

 

     _Armin:_ Don't use that tone with me!

 

     _Eren:_ -_-

 

     _Armin:_ Eren...

 

     _Eren:_ Ok, ok, sry

 

      _Armin:_ EREN!

 

    _Eren:_ ;D

 

     _Eren:_ Gtg, movie's starting

 

    I tuck my phone in my back pocket as the lights begin to dim. I keep my eyes forward but sense people on either side of me. With that in mind, I take caution to keep my limbs within my small bubble well away from the bubbles of the strangers surrounding me. I admit, it was quite difficult considering how tall and lanky I had grown to become, but somehow I managed to make it work.

 

     I pay no mind to the opening credits of the movie, already aware of the important names associated with the creation being that I have seen the movie so many times. I instead take to mindlessly tapping my fingers on my thigh, creating a short beat to match that of the music blasting from the surround-sound speakers.

 

     Finally, the music fades away and the action begins. A scream, then total blackness, then the slicing of a blade and a spattering of blood. It's nothing I haven't seen before, but the techniques this unique producer uses still astounds me. I quickly find myself lost in the plot and engulfed entirely by the character's emotions and reactions.

 

     So much so that I forget the jump-scares I had gradually grown accustomed to. It's not until the screams of people around us die down that I realize I had clung onto the stranger next to me. The stranger part is that the stranger was also clinging onto me. As soon as I realize this fact, I quickly yank away and return my eyes to the screen, avoiding eye contact at all costs. At this point I can at least pretend it never happened and maybe we could both walk away with our dignity.

 

     But dignity be damned, throughout the next three showings we both seem to give up. Maybe the first five jump-scares resulted in one clinging tightly to the other and awkwardly breaking away. Soon enough after that, however, we were clinging together and not letting go. I know that I grew to not mind, I suspect that the other man didn't either since he never pushed me away.

 

     At the close of the fourth and final movie, we completely threw the fact that we were both potentially dangerous strangers out the window and clung to each other for dear life. He squeezes my hand so tight I'm almost certain that the circulation is completely gone to my fingers with his head buried in the curve between my shoulder and neck. The majority of his upper body is in my lap, a few more inches and he would be entirely on top of me. I rest my head against his shoulder comfortably.

 

     The clanging of chairs closing up as people rose around us broke the stale silence that followed the final scream of the night. Paralyzed, I keep my head on his shoulder and wait for my breathing to return to normal and heartbeat to cease its near cardiac arrest pace.

 

      Slowly but surely I return to normal and regain the ability to move, yet I keep my head where it is to enjoy every second of oblivious comfort I can. I manage to catch the faint thumping of his heart in his chest and notice that it matches the pace of mine.

 

       The man's grip finally loosens and blood comes rushing back into my numbed hand. I raise my head and loosen my grip on his hand and around his waist to allow him to stand, set on getting out of here before things could get uncomfortable once again. 

 

       But rather than standing, the man scoots over to his original seat with his eyes trained on me. I can feel his gaze burning holes in me, pushing me to meet his eyes. I swallow roughly and slowly raise my eyes, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

 

      His eyes seem steely, as though they're the floodgates holding back a sea of emotion that he never plans to open up. It's nearly impossible for me to tell what exactly he was hoping to get out of me, but I can tell that he doesn't plan on simply letting me leave quietly like I had planned.

 

      Suddenly the eyes soften slightly, but to the degree that I can tell it's controlled. I read into them and realize that he was hoping for some type of introduction between us. Not wanting to disappoint this terrifying-looking man, I stick my hand out in his direction.

 

      "Eren."

 

       "Levi." His hand grips mine tightly and I realize that he is most likely one of two things: either a frequent horror-movie patron (I can tell because typically people squeeze things in terror and develop a strong grip, as I had) or a champion thumb war wrestler. I decide to go with the former, as it seems far more likely.

 

       His eyes still remain softer than originally as he continues to watch me in silence. I squirm slightly under his perusing eyes, worried that I could be putting off a bad impression. But when his eyes flicker from my twiddling thumbs to my mouth to my eyes, I get the sense that he isn't put off by me at all.

 

      There is something in his gaze that suggests as though there is something more he is trying to get at but isn't sure how to approach it. I patiently wait for him to think it through, then watch as he reaches behind him and grabs a small piece of paper from his wallet and a tiny pencil. He scribbles something down on the paper and hands it to me.

 

      At first it appears that it's some kind of alien script, then I realize that I was holding it upside down. I turn it around and read it off, beginning to register that he had left me with his number and a little note.

 

      " _Call me, we should do this again sometime._ " Suddenly I feel as though I am back in middle school again with a silly crush that makes my heart skip a beat and butterflies appear out of the blue. I look up to confirm with Levi and become enlightened with the fact that I am the onlyperson in the entire room. I quickly shove the note in my back pocket and shuffle my way out the door, eager to get home and give Levi a call. If I could've, I would have called Levi right away. However, I didn't want to appear too anxious and I settle on waiting until I get home to call the mysterious man. And I swear that was probably the fastest I've ever gone on the highway without going too far over the speed limit and getting a ticket. 

 

Even if I did get a ticket, it probably still would have been well worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about you guys but I really liked this. I didn't specifically mention any movies because I certainly don't enjoy horror movies, or horror in general. Sorry if it bothered you :P


End file.
